


Starscream Broke The Lambaby (Part 1/5 Twine Drabbles)

by Verbophobic



Series: Twins/Trine [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Puppy Love, Slow Romance, holy shit i rotted my teeth, otp, when you own your otp's archive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream and the trine have left the con's and joined the Bots. Sideswipe see's Starscream right after he gets his optic lenses shifted to blue. Thundercracker gets a chance to enjoy the snow for just a few moments, Sideswipe gets to enjoy a side of the blue seeker. (May add more chapters/drabbles as time goes on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starscream: Smile of the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter has been edited and redone as of 2/27/17

Sideswipe was- for once- being good, not pranking or fighting with minibots, letting Blue ramble on and on with the appropriate grunts or sounds added in as if he was listening completely, an energon cube sat between his servo’s for him to sip at. It was as he was standing, well technically sitting- here and mingling that it happened. Starscream entered the rec room as if he owned the place. It wasn’t like he looked down on those in the room but rather he had pride and stood tall. 

The slave coding that had ruled the prince of Vos was removed by Ratchet not long ago; it was when the trine first showed up with a nearly offlined Starscream and fear in their fields, they humbly asked for help and Ratchet gave it. Free of the coding and free of Megatron they sought asylum. Optimus had allowed them to stay here, safe and proving they mean no harm or ill will towards the autobots.

The here and now though consisted of small moves forward, like a tricky game of chess where one had to make choices and the pawn was what was sacrificed or moved tactically in for a win. Starscream was using that pawn at the moment and had just come out of surgery from under Ratchet’s care. In fact the surgery had just finished and he was now entering the common room to meet up with his two trine mates.

Thundercracker and Skywarp were at a table where Sides had a direct view of. They had just been chatting quietly with wings that fluttered now and again, sipping at jet grade fuel. Sides had been happily watching them until now. Now he was glancing at Starscream who was smiling with a pure smile. It wasn’t like any of his forced sneers from before. The seeker seemed to just be happy to be free.

Starscream had been heading right for his trine when it happened. The tri colored prince paused in his step and exchanged plotting smiles with his trine. The two that were seated snickered amongst themselves and looked at the red grounder that they had known was watching them this entire time. Skywarp had pointed it out to TeeCee and both had fluffed up plaiting in a way to show they were big and a good choice off. Of course neither expected Sideswipe to even try to contact them in the least.

Taking the initiative Starscream glanced over his shoulder and Sideswipe’s blue optics flickered. As the grounder focused on Starscream the seeker smiled a bit bigger and his now blue optics shuttered into a squint. The brightness turned up and for a moment Sideswipe couldn’t think or do anything than look at that bright smile.

Venting hitched hard enough and long enough to cause a whine from his systems and Sideswipe was afraid he was having a spark attack. Actually he swore he was having a major spark attack. It was bad enough of a startle that he contacted- of all mecha- Ratchet. With how odd it was for him to contact Ratchet like this it took on a level of high alert.

The perfect optics kept looking at him, the shade that of a caribbean sea, spoke just how high the level of happiness was at being free for Starscream. Smile little and soft yet at the same so bigh showed the world that he wasn’t the seeker that had committed all those war crimes. Even how he tilted his helm just right at a certain angle- oh!- the angels of the tales of Earth couldn’t look more beautiful or perfect. Not to Sideswipe at least.

Vossian was a language that Sideswipe coveted, the whistles and whirrs like that of a soft sung song, a language he had never heard before just now. So beautiful even just the little that was spoken that Sideswipe was almost brought to tears with the beauty of it. Just like how JAzz could be moved by certain music or Sunstreak as he looked at certain paintings, the language that was rare was that for Sideswipe.

His designations, Starscream, could not be that because of his scratchy shrieking vocals. As he yelled on the battlefield or mocking spoke while at the Decepticon encampment his voice held this high toned mocking sound all the time. A modification that had been forced upon him by Megatron as few knew. Sideswipe knew as of this moment why the seeker was designated as such though. All of the stars shrieking in envy at what they looked down upon. The seeker was perfection all over and he made the stars scream.

The dark gray of Starscream’s protoform, his faceplate, was so akin to Sideswipe’s own the grounder felt like it was destiny. The black helm and little touches across that frame made the teal of his arms look that much more like the sky ready to set for the night. It made the crimson of his main color scheme look that much brighter and life like. So much more beautiful than Sideswipe’s own dull red. The ivory of plating wasn’t just white, but so much more perfect.

Someone sighed, it was like venting decided to kick on for just a single second and let out a gasp of hot air. It was definitely not Sideswipe, that was for sure. The grounder after all had hitched his venting and couldn’t figure out how to unhitch it. He will fight to offlining to swear it wasn’t him- even though it really was.

The moment was gone as fast as it had come and Sideswipe was looking at those wings. Wanting nothing more than to touch them. Even as Ratchet rushed in and tried to talk to him. Sideswipe was unresponsive, so in this odd feeling state. His spark was erratic and Ratchet hefted him up to race towards the medbay. Something was seriously wrong with the frontliner!


	2. Thundercracker: White Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sideswipe has seen Starscream, has seen the smile of an angel. Now what about a hidden cutie? Thundercracker loves the rain but has never really had the chance to enjoy any form of percipitation.

Sideswipe had seen Starscream smile the other orn. Had fallen madly in love with that soft fun smile and those perfectly carribean optics. How the colors were that of his dreams.

He had not expected to see Thundercracker outside before his patrol. Looking at the Sky with confusion. Sideswipes vents caught again as he looked at Thundercracker.

The blue mech’s face was smooth as he tilted just a fraction up. Just a fraction into the sky to see the rain snow falling. Red optics still the color of Sideswipe’s own paint job. The color of the bad guys, the enemy. Bow how could TeeCee ever be the enemy looking the way he did?

Blue nearly as dark as the night, nearly making him invisible. The red and white stripes on his high raised wings catching every flicker of light from the Ark. Catching any wandering optic, such as Sideswipe’s own.

Silver chest spotting fast cycling vents glinted and shined with the perspiration that dripped down it and Sideswipe realized Thundercracker had likely never gotten to experience snow the way the Autobots did. Got to see it as the beauty it was. The weather that was a mix of rain and Snow had likely been nothing more than a hindrance to him before as he was made to fight in it, made to do horrible things and hate it.

Now though as it got colder and the rain solidified further into snow Thundercracker smiled. It was big or bright, just a small little smile as snow began to stick to him. The white stark against his azure. Making his pale face seem to look more at home in the weather and that soft smile shine even more.

Sunstreaker hit his twin and snarled as he walked out. Shattering the moment and Thundercrackers optics went hard as he watched the duo. Sideswipe gave him a smile and flowed after his twin. Time to patrol and freeze their struts.


	3. Skywarp: Lewd Remark

Sideswipe sat across from Jazz who was going on about a new story. Blaster was with them laughing with his entire frame. Prowl, stoic as ever, never laughed or acknowledged the joke of the story. Yet his wings twitched and Sideswipes optics narrowed in on them. His field flared with interest and he grinned. It looked as if he was enjoying the story but in reality he was excited to see Prowl’s wing reaction. Optics darted to the table with the seekers and he took note of how their wings were held. The duo there was watching him. Faceplates not giving away their emotions.

Sideswipe just had to know… “Prowler~ Could you help me with something?” Prowl lowered his Datapad and gave Sideswipe his full attention after a few moments. “Look at Jazz- no I’m serious! Don’t ya see it? I do and it’s been bugging me, that difference in him!”

Prowl hesitated then looked. He kept looking, trying to see what Sideswipe saw. His wings shifted just barely but Sides noticed. Reaching out Sideswipe grabbed Jazz’s helm and made him look at Prowl, both mecha seemed utterly confused but Sideswipe saw the wings shift again. Ah! There it was! 

Finger moved up and Sideswipe touched Jazz’s lips drawing the Datsun’s optics there and the wings twitched. “See? He’s silent. He’s not even talking.” Blaster burst into laughter and Jazz stood up knocking the said over. His visor dark as he looked at Sideswipe.

“Siders…” He growled. Only Sideswipe had known how he felt about Prowl. This joke was just cruel.

“That was horrible rude of you, Sideswipe. I was doing something important and you just wasted my time-”

“Oh slag it all!” Sideswipe stood up and slammed his servo’s on the table. “Prowl you know that’s not true! You have a crush on Jazz and don’t you dare try and word your way out of this! those wings of yours don’t lie!” 

Wings going stiff he stood up. “I see. Sideswipe you have broken your promise to me and-”

“Ya like me Prowler?” Jazz asked and looked at the Praxian. 

“Yes, Jazz. Sideswipe has known for some time and had promised not to say anything. In return I had been teaching him about Praxian wings, he had asked about them saying he was interested in maybe upgrading his frame when the war was over.”

Jazz grabbed the Tactician and pulled him into a kiss. “Slag it I made him promise not to tell anyone about my interest in you.”

Skywarp entered the room and saw how everyone was gawping at Prowl and Jazz who were helm to helm, whispering to each other and looking intimate. 

Ah~ so those two finally got together~?

He whistled to his trine as he walked towards them, passing The table of mecha that including the red grounder. As he passed he winked. Raising his servo when he noticed Sideswipe looking. He blew a kiss and did a small two finger saluting wave. 

The wings of his trines seemed to go wild as they whistled and clicked softly to each other. Skywarp was smiling as his servo lowered and he continued on his way. The wings on his back wiggled at Sideswipe, greeting him and welcoming the stare at them. 

Thundercraker’s wings rose high and Starscream had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. The stabilizer wings near Skywarps peds were twitching, intentionally, and Sideswipe was staring at them with optics that were so confused but still he licked his lips. 

The poor grounder didn’t know how lewd of a gesture that was!


	4. Skywarp Thundercracker: Fluffy Fight

Sideswipe entered the rec room and sat down to get a cube while finishing his report. He was not going to be late, not this time! A loud groan of easperation caught his attention and he looked over. There were two of the mecha he had been fawning over. 

They were discussing something in vosian, as they often did just to irritate many of the distrustful mecha on board the ark. But this also seemed like a serious discussion. Though it would seem Skywarp- while seeming to be serious to- didn’t take it seriously enough. Or maybe it was because Skywarp was being completely serious that Thundercracker was horrified and irritated.

The elder and blue seeker was sitting in a ‘sofa’ chair- made mostly for the praxians but the seekers seemed to take much delight in- with Skywarp sitting on the floor comfortably enough as he he talked. Trying to point out his way of thinking.  
Skywarp turned just enough to glance at Thundercracker. One purple servo lifted to flail and rest with his palm up, kind of like a confused shrugging motion, while the other tried to point. As if pointing would point at his reasoning.

TeeCee let out a very loud groan. Peds up on the edge of their chair he clid down just a bit. Servo’s quickly covered his face as he chittered, trying to explain to Warp that he was wrong.

Sideswipe jsut took a still and forwarded it Starscream, adding in a small taunt that 'I didn't know that anyone could irritate Thundercracker to this degree~'


	5. Skywarp Thundercracker Starscream: Lounging

Chapter Five: Lounging

One might assume that one should loung somewhere comfortable. Like the rec room- thought the room was so filled at the moment Sideswipe could understand why the trio would not go there. Through the next spot that one could assume, would be their own room- similar to how Sideswipe’s twin did; Sunstreaker would be found heading to the twins’ own room upon his irritation hitting a high and his tolerance for socialization was at his limits.

So why was the trine sitting out in the hallway on the cold ground? 

Sideswipe wasn’t a creeper… normally. But when things came to the trine that had sought asylum not much was normal. So he classified himself hiding around a corner in the hall as normal. He stayed here watching the trine for a while and noted that they didn’t really interact or do much besides shift a bit this this way or that way. Starscream for the most part- sat on the far right of the trio and Sideswipes left from his position- was watching further down the hall, at what Sideswipe couldn’t see and didn’t dar to peek out any further to see least Thundercracker notice him.

Starscream for the most part was the least relaxed of the trio so whatever he was watching might have his undivided attention due to being perceived as a threat. Sideswipe had learned enough about wings to know that his were too high to be relaxed even though the blue arm across his lap attested otherwise. His legs were stretched out straight and his other arm supported the weight of his body as he watched whatever it was he could see.

In contrast to him- next to him- was Skywarp. Completely obliviously relaxed Skywarp. He had at one point been leaning straight against the wall and must have slid halfway down to give his wings more room to relax. Sideswipe was acutely aware that his arms were thrown wide for no reason while the seekers left leg was crossed over his right leg, somehow that right leg was bent at an angle without sliding further down the ground. Sideswipe heard his chest vents whirring and stuttering at part of his recharge dream. Those optics- still red due to Ratchet’s influx of patients after the last battle- were offlined at the moment attesting to the sleep.

Finally there was Thundercracker who was keeping an optic on the other end of the hall than Starscream. He was a bit more relaxed than their trine leader- what being the biggest might be the cause of- though he too was leaning forward. Left knee prompted up and thigh leg laid down but bent as if to sit cross legged with his right arm resting at that knee as he leaned forward. His other arm was on the left knee and his chin rested against that servo. Every now and again his wings would twitch as if they were itchy or tickled.

Sideswipe just continued to stay around the corner watching them all as they sat there, relaxing and lounging about doing nothing. He wished he could talk to them, get to know them and be friends with them. And then, seemingly out of nowhere, he had an epiphany. 

Why not?

Why could he not just go over there and talk to them? Sit with them? Befriend them?

So he had a plan, that he did!

Walking around the corner he moved towards the trine with a purpose. Now Starscream turned his helm to look at Sides and Thundercracker followed him- for Sideswipe’s corner had been closer to Thundercracker than Starscream. As soon as he stopped in front of the trio- directly in front of Skywarp who had cracked an optic open to watch him- he realized the answer to the ‘why not?’ 

Frozen with vocals apparently glitching because no sound came out, he realized all three were just staring at him. Watching and waiting for something Sideswipe was realizing wouldn’t come. Sideswipe wasn’t sure if he was to be saved or cursed when a wrench came flying down the hall and hitting him in the helm. All he knew was that he had a dent, a vocalizer on the fritz, three of the most beautiful mechs every just staring at him with wide worried optics, and Ratchet stalking down the hall towards him.

Ratchet had been down his intakes so often recently he was sure he’d be relocated to the Medbay permanently soon. He’d been glitching out quite a lot recently and Ratchet was not happen when he disappeared for a shift or to relax outside of his bay.

And Sideswipe stayed frozen. He couldn’t move, could barely vent because the trine were still watching him and Ratchet was getting closer and close. 

“Ratchet,” Sunstreaker- oh how much he loved his brother- called out and Sideswipe seemed to unfreeze. He began to back away as silently as possible,he needed to escape at this point and that was that seeing as his jailer was temporarily distracted by his yellow twin. Back to his corner he turned and bolted fast enough that one might mistake him for Blurr. “It’s the seeker’s fault.”

And now the seekers were bolting because there was no way they wanted to be at Ratchet’s tender mercies when accused of causing someone to glitch.

“Not like that,” Sunstreaker was exasperated at the trio that bolted- one of which warped away before returning to grab the other two and all three were suddenly gone- “Sideswipe likes them, he’s just too big of a nitwit to realize it and keeps glitching when around them.”


	6. Staarscream Thundercracker: Attractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very sad moment in the Lambaby's crushing.

Sideswipe knew Ratchet was right, knew that the medic wasn’t lying or trying to deceive him, but he also knew he didn’t want the medic to be right. He didn’t want to know that the seekers would never look at him the way he looks at them. 

Denta ground together as he tried to calm himself and keep from freaking out. He- he was- he was a mistake. All of this was one big mistake. Twins were never meant to be created, and he as the smaller spark was the piece that broke off, thus Sunstreaker was the sparkling meant to be sparked not him. 

Thinking this way never helped but Sideswipe just couldn’t stop the morbid thoughts, what he could stop was sharing them with Sunstreaker so his twin would remain oblivious of his souring mood. 

Sideswipe knew what his feelings were and who they were for. He had known since that first smile almost two year ago- it would be one year and nine months ago on the second of this upcoming month!- yet all he could do was creep about and fawn over the trine like a love sick sparkling. He hated himself for this, hated that he was making himself practically sick over all of this. If he just had the courage to say something to the seekers long ago he might ahve saved himself this agony.

But he hadn’t, he’d been afraid of just this and now he was suffering from it far more than he might have a year ago. 

Turning down a hall he froze upon seeing what was in front of him. Starscream and Thundercracker were talking, helms close to each other and they were smiling so fondly at each other. The duo were looking at each other like he wished to be looked at. Sunstreaker may love him, but there was a difference than this. The bond flowed with that love so his twin had felt there was no need to physically show the love other than interfacing or within the confines of their room. Even then Sunstreaker never looked at him like this. 

Sunstreaker never grabbed Sideswipe’s chin as fondly as Starscream was grabbing Thundercracker’s. Sunstreaker was rough with him and as thrilling as that always was, he wanted something soft and endearing. Sunstreaker never touched his chassis with a soothing pet like how Thundercracker was doing to Starscream.

Most importantly, Sunstreaker never smiled at him like the two of the trine were with each other. Optics slightly squinted with adoration and lips curved upwards into the most adoring of smiles. 

Sunstreaker glared or squinted at him like he was stupid. He frowned, snarled, and sneered with displeasure. Or at the best of times looked at Sideswipe with lowlight bored optics and a scowl upon his lips; as if asking why Sideswipe would dare bother him at this moment of relaxation.

Starscream and Thundercracker’s moment seemed to end as they shared a small soft peck of lips and turned. Sideswipe spun around and began heading in the opposite direction, begging the seekers not to follow in his direction, catch up or pass him. If they did they’d see the tears of his spark break.


	7. Starscream Skywarp: Caught Napping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter then Part 1/5 will be finished!

Sideswipe was still crushed and this time he was avoiding his twin too, not that it seemed like Sunstreaker even noticed. In his avoidance he had taken to not even going to their shared berth room and most times he didn’t recharge well durring the night orn. Like now he was walking around fairly silently then looking up at the camera that seemed to follow him he tilted his helm and waved to whoever was on the other end. Most likely Red Alert thinking he was planning a prank. 

Perhaps he should. It had been almost two years since his last big one. A few small ones here and there for moral were not really worth counting.

Entering the rec room where there had been a movie night he paused just to see who was left, what bots dared risk sleeping out in the open and the pranks that could follow.

It wasn’t really who he had been expecting, to be honest. As he looked over the frames there were two that stuck out. Two seekers with glaringly obvious paint schemes, one tri colored and the other black and purple. Their frames were snuggled close to each other and wings seemed to flutter some as their helms rested near each other on a pillow. Or maybe it was a blanket that was bundled up.

Sideswipe didn’t really care.

He knew he would begin to cry again soon if he didn’t look away, didn’t push the image to the back of his helm. Their servo’s were inter wound and they nuzzled helms close as their bodies pressed up against each other’s sides.

Sunstreaker never let him cuddle close like that anymore. When they were younger yes, but at this age Sunstreaker had gone as far as to separate their berths. Sure it was only a few feet so that Sideswipe couldn’t snuggle up to him and scuff their paint, but it was beginning to get to him. The lack of companionship other than the bond. 

Had it not been for the bond, he realized, he wouldn’t even know Sunstreaker liked him; let alone loved him.

Swallowing hard he decided his emergency fuel reserves could sate him for a few joors longer. He didn’t necessarily need fuel now. Fumes had supported him for many vorns of his life at the beginning, long before the bots could feed him.

One of the seeker’s chirred and he noticed they had a blanket on them but it had slid down. Carefully he pulled it back up and tucked it below their wings then he repeated the kind gesture for everyone that was sleeping and their blankets had fallen.

Sideswipe didn’t know that one of the seekers had woken up and it was a pair of blue optics that watched him, watched him take care of his comrades and allies. He didn’t turn back towards the seekers so his silent watcher never saw his tears before he left the room.

“Warp,” Starscream chirred in vossian at his trine mate, he got a sleepy ‘hm’ in reply so he continued, “Does Sideswipe seem different? Not as cheerful as he had been the past year.”

“Recharge Stars, as much as we like him he doesn’t like us. We’ve given him so much insight to our trine that he could easily become a part of it with his twin. But he’s now avoiding us.”

Starcream chirred softly upset, confused as to what happened in the last few weeks to cause this. Sideswipe had finally seemed to be about to say something when that wretched Medic interrupted. “What if it’s because we were once Cons? Once his enemy and he’s afraid of what the rest of his faction would think?”

“Then talk to him, Star. I wanna go back to recharge.”


	8. Sunstreaker: Twin Sparks

Sideswipe returned to the room finally. He couldn’t take it anymore and needed his twin. Upon entering he knew he’d been wrong, that Sunstreaker did love him and there were small ways that he showed it. Trust was the number one way. 

Somehow something must have tipped SUnstreaker off to the fact that he would be returning today. His twin stood in the middle of the room in front of a paint easel, his back to the door knowing it was only Sideswipe entering. But what showed the trust so deeply was that Sunstreaker had stripped his armor. He stood there in bare protoform with only his bio lights illuminating him and showing his frame off.

“Sun,” Sideswipe rasped and began to strip too. He bore his spark to his twin and was about to begin crying again. 

“I know.” Was all his twin said before turning around and Sideswipe’s optics longingly traced all of the distinct lines that made up Sunstreaker’s protoform. He longed not in a carnal way, but in a primal way. Not for lust or interfacing but rather for touch and acceptance. 

Sunstreaker knew him and Sideswipe was sure no one else could ever get him like this. 

As the twins embraced, sparks flaring out to merge together, Sideswipe broke. He just sobbed and cried because of it all. Why? Why did they have to be alone with no one to support them? The faction thought of them as fodder that just doesn't know how to offline. The higher ups used them for tactical support with no worry of their sparks. 

Finally when Sideswipe had begun to believe there might be someone- a trine of someone’s- that might understand and accept the twins, Ratchet had to go and shred his spark with no regard to his feelings.

“I know.” Sunstreaker’s tone was a rasp and he tightened his hold on his twin. “I’m sorry. I never should have told Ratchet about your feelings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the end of this Sideswipe's arc of one shots. Sunstreaker's thoughts and idea's shall be up soon for you all to enjoy~.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god my rp partner is going to give my muse a heart attack one day by being too cute. They made me ship this pair!


End file.
